The present disclosure relates generally to face seals, and more specifically, it relates to a unitary face seal set.
A wide variety of seals for use in machine systems have been developed over the years. Seals are commonly used to retain lubricating fluid, such as oil or grease, within fluid cavities of machine system components. Where the machine system components are rotatable relative to one another, relatively sophisticated seal designs may be used to provide a fluid seal at a rotatable interface. One seal design which has seen much commercial success over the years is known in the art as a metal face seal. Metal face seals typically include inner seal members or “seal rings,” which are each coupled with a separate machine component. The seal rings have abutting metal faces, which can rotate relative to one another while sealing lubricating fluid within and/or among the associated machine components with minimal leakage.